Wild Ones
by Sarmaren
Summary: During the end of her senior year, Santana realizes she is NOT a lesbian. She begins to crave dick, but she doesn't want to break Brittany's heart. So Santana decides to just cheat on her with Puck. Fill for GKM, full prompt inside


Filled for a prompt on the Glee Kink Meme. Title have nothing to do with the fill, just the song I was listening too while writing

_Prompt: __During the end of her senior year, Santana realizes she is NOT a lesbian. She begins to crave dick, but she doesn't want to break Brittany's heart. So Santana decides to just cheat on her with Puck. He doesn't really mind that Santana is using him because he does not have any feelings for her whatsoever.__They have sex everywhere Brittany isn't. One time, he even fingers her during class and makes her cum. They have a lot of sexcapades, and he always fills her with cum, which Santana loves.__Want: gay bashing__  
><em>_Do not want: Scat, vore, etc__BONUS: Puck calls Finn over so they can dp Santana one day._

* * *

><p><strong>Wild Ones<strong>

Santana knew that what she was doing was wrong, she still loved Brittany after all, only not as a girlfriend but a best friend. She also really missed being filled by something not pink and plastic or slender fingers. She wanted a real dick to fill her the way she had missed the last couple of months.

She was long over the confusion about being gay or straight, she loved sex and even though she never loved anyone the way she loved Brittany, she had always had the best orgasms when a guy was pounding in to her the way a woman never could. She was walking down the hallway when her eyes met Pucks, he was smirking at her as he looked at her up and down in her Cheerios uniform and Santana immediately felt a rush of heat going through her body.

_Perfect, _she thought.

It didn't take much to get Puck right where she wanted him, she had waited by his car when school ended and when he approached her she pressed her body a little too close to him.

"Hey Fuckerman," she made sure he voice was low in case anybody heard her "I've been thinking that we should hang out, in your car, naked." She looked up at him and licked her lower lip slowly, her fingers pushing lightly against his lower abdomen.

Puck looked shocked for about a second before he met her smirk with one of his own.

"You know, I've been wondering when you would come back to me." He opened the door to the back seat "I knew you missed my dick." He gestured for her to get in which she did with ease.

"Don't talk Puck, just fuck me." She was already pushing down her spanks and underwear down her long legs.

"Some lesbian you are Lopez." He got in beside her and undid his pants and boxers, exposing his already semi hard cock to her "Suck."

Santana didn't have to be told twice, she got down on the floor of Pucks truck, thankful for the extra space in his car. She looked up at him as her hand gripped the base of his cock and licked along the head. She teased him a little, waiting for him to harden further before taking as much as she could in her mouth, soon feeling the head hitting the back of her throat. Her tongue licked the underside of his cock in a zig-zag pattern feeling the vein there.

Puck moaned and took a hold of her ponytail and helped her up and down, his head hitting the back of her throat repeatedly. When she almost had his entire length in her mouth he held her head still and pushed up against her, fucking her throat knowing that she could handle it. She was gagging slightly and the noise was delicious to Puck.

"Fuck yeah, sucking like a real pro." He muttered as he released her and Santana drew in a few deep breaths, her eyes glassy and a filthy smile on her lips, before she took him back in her mouth. The hand that wasn't holding his cock trailed down her stomach and started circling her clit slowly before a finger, then two dipped inside herself and she moaned around his dick. She was already soaked and ready having been imagining Puck fucking her throughout the day.

Santana gave the head of his dick another quick suck before she got up and straddled him.

"I'm on the pill." She said right before sinking down on Puck's cock. "Fuck, you're so big." She gasped and stilled as her muscles tried to relax, not being used to the size but Puck wasn't having it and started thrusting up. His hands were on her waist practically lifting her up and down as she started to relax.

"Look at you," Puck taunted "fucking me in my truck as Brittany's car is right there, you really are a slut aren't you?" He pushed her Cheerios top up and then her bra down so he could watch her tits bounce. "Still taking fucking birthcontrol even though you're a dyke."

Santana couldn't do much but moan but at the mention of Brittany's name she looked out the window and sure enough, Brittany's light blue car was right there, less than 10 feet from where she was fucking someone else. She didn't know why but the thought of being caught, especially by Brittany, only turned her on.

She gripped his shoulders as she started to ride him harder, knowing that they had to be quick before somebody saw them. "Puck, Puck my clit." She was moaning loudly between shallow breaths. How could she have gone so long without this feeling the thought to herself.

"Ask nicely Tana." Puck's fingers were digging in to her skin, probably leaving bruises but he didn't care, he had always loved fucking Santana but she had never felt this good. Fucking soaked and tight around his dick as she was writhing on top of him.

"Fuck you." Santana moved her own hand down to her clit already feeling her orgasm approaching.

"Ah ah ah," Puck let go of her with one hand and grabbed her wrist, pulling her circling fingers away from her "ask nicely, tell me how much you want it." He was smirking like a cheshire cat as she let out a frustrated noise. Puck thrusted up harder, almost making her head hit the roof of his car and making sure that her orgasm was just out of reach. He hadn't forgotten just how to drive her crazy, the memories of them together still fresh in his mind and had kept him company during lonely nights with nothing but his hand.

"Puck, touch me." If she wasn't so aroused she would have been embarrassed about the way she was whimpering and grinding down on him.

"Tell me why you came to me." Puck was feeling his own orgasm getting closer but he forced himself to hold out a bit longer.

"I missed your cock." She said quietly, trying to keep some of her dignity in tact which was probably useless since she let out a high pitched moan right after.

"What was that?" Puck pushed up against her even harder making her moan even louder.

"Fuck! I missed you cock" She was shaking now "Just please touch me, make me cum like only you can." It didn't take more than a couple of seconds before Puck released her wrist and started to stroke her clit in fast circles.

"That's it, cum on my cock." Between the rough fucking, the way Santana felt around him and her confession Puck was holding out with all he had as Santana started mumbling incoherent sentences and her body couldn't hold her up as she slumped against his chest. She bit down on his shoulder as she trembled through her orgasm, trying to keep some of the moans in but there really wasn't any use.

"Oh my God..." She sighed against his ear "I love fucking you." She started riding him, much slower than before, her entire body still feeling boneless. "I missed it."

"Shit, get down and suck me." As soon as Santana was on her knees again he shoved her down all the way on his dick, getting a gag out of her. She tried to keep up with his movements but deciding that it would be easier to just let him move her head. She loved the taste of herself on his cock and moaned around him knowing he could feel the vibrations from her throat.

The moan was the last straw for Puck. "Swallow." Was all he managed to grunt out before spurting thick white cum down her throat and mouth, pulling her away so the last drops landed on her lips and chin. Santana was eagerly swallowing it all down and licked her lips when he was done, making sure to get everything.

"Wanna do that again tomorrow?" Puck asked after a few moments of silence as they both caught there breaths.

"Yes." She looked around for her underwear but only found her spanks, deciding that they didn't have a lot of time she pulled them on before pulling her bra up and then fixed her top.

"Good. Now get out of my truck." Puck reached over her and opened the door and she got out quickly, looking around to see if somebody saw her but the parking lot was almost empty, most of the students having already left. Puck drove away not long after that and Santana texted Brittany since she was her ride home.

The blonde came out from the school a couple of minutes later, a smile on her face as she kissed Santana.

"I waited for you by the lockers. I thought we were going to meet there." She got in to the car and Santana got in on the other side.

"Sorry, I had to get some air." She lied easily and kissed Brittany again, their tongue brushing against each other.

"Hmm, you taste different." Brittany commented.

Knowing that it was probably Pucks cum she panicked slightly before spotting a package of bubblegum on the floor of Brittany's car.

"Knew gum, that's all."

"Can I have some? I like it." Brittany's childlike expression made her smile before shaking her head.

"Sorry, I don't have any left."

"Oh, okay." She said cheerily as they drove away from McKinley.

The next day all Santana could think about was how much she wanted Puck to fuck her again, it was as if a dragon that had been asleep for years was finally awake and starving. She had Spanish first period which was a complete joke. She sat in the back and started doodling in her notebook, trying to keep herself entertained when suddenly Puck sat down beside her.

"What are you doing? You sit in the front." She kept her eyes on the notebook, not wanting Puck to see the effect he was having on her by just sitting close to her.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk." He muttered like it was the most normal thing to say. "Come over tonight."

"I can't I'm staying at Britts." His fingers were scratching her scalp, pulling on her hair a little making her eyes flutter close.

"You can go to her after." He didn't let her answer before moving to his seat in the front, leaving her turned on and angry at the same time.

Santana walked in to glee taking her normal seat at the back, Brittany was sitting next to Mike in the front talking about their dance routine and she didn't want to interrupt. She was completely alone in the back row and if it was up to her, it would stay that way. Rachel was going to do a song, dedicating it to Finn, as usual and Santana was already over it.

Puck and Sam walked in talking football and laughing. She saw them both looking at her before Puck whispered something to Sam and the blonde gave him a pat on the back before taking a seat next to Tina and Puck sat down next to her.

"Did you tell him?" She whispered, seeing Sam turning to look at her with fascination and she glared back.

"So what if I did?" He stretched and put his arm around the back of her chair.

Santana noticed Brittany giving them an odd look and she removed his arm but didn't have time to reply as Schuester walked in and started his lesson, calling Rachel up.

As everyone's attention was on her Puck moved his chair a little closer to her and Santana gulped inaudible, already knowing what he was up too. It didn't come as a surprise when his heavy, warm hand landed on her thigh.

"Don't." She shoved it off, knowing that anyone could see them

"No one is looking, you know you want too." He whispered, his breath causing goosebumps on her skin.

It was true, she had been incredibly turned on ever since his little stunt that morning. She cursed herself as she opened her legs a little more, making room for his hand that was on her thigh again.

"I know this turns you on." His thumb was stroking small circles on the outside of her knee before slowly moving up. "You love that anyone can see you, knowing that your girlfriend can catch you at any moment."

She was shaking her head, but there was no use denying it, she was already getting wet. His hand moved slowly up her thigh, his calloused fingers tickling her slightly. When his fingers were grazing the edge of her spanks he started stroking down her leg again.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana growled through clenched teeth. "We don't have all day." She placed his hand against her knowing that he could feel the wet patch there.

"Damn it Lopez, desperate much?" He pushed against the wet spot, rubbing up and down before pushing the material of her spanks to the side. "No panties either?" He looked straight ahead the entire time, making sure that it looked like he was paying attention to whatever song Rachel was singing.

"I figured I didn't need them today." Puck pressed a finger against her clit and she bit her lip hard to keep herself from moaning. She rocked her hips against his fingers as much as she could without drawing attention to herself. "Inside." Words had never been her strong suit when she was turned on, luckily Puck understood and entered her with one finger without hesitation. After another minute he pushed a second finger in and she couldn't keep the noise of appreciation in that time but the high part of Rachel's song overpowered her.

The song was coming to an end though and Puck pulled away, leaving her panting. When Tina and Artie got up and started singing a much more up beat song Puck's fingers were back, moving faster inside of her.

"I'm going to make you cum, right here with all these people around so you need to be quiet." For the first time since he walked in Puck turned to look at her, watching her expression as he somehow managed to rub his thumb against her clit.

"Fuck." She lowered her head and her eyes squeezed shut. How was he even doing that with his hand without anyone noticing? She took a couple of deep breaths and looked up again, when she looked around the room she noticed Sam watching her. "Sam is, Sam's watching." She practically panted out and she felt Puck's finger wiggling inside of her harder.

"He's been watching since I started." He winked at Sam who grinned back. He moved his thumb faster around her clit knowing that she was getting closer. His own jeans were tight, his cock straining against the unforgiving material. "When everybody's left, I'm going to fuck you against the piano." Santana's thighs were starting to shake as she fought her body's urges to move faster against Puck's fingers. Knowing that she was caught, that Sam was watching combined with Puck's fingers and words were driving her to the edge faster than she thought.

Once again Puck stopped when the music died down and Santana was seriously considering finishing herself of, she crossed her arms over her chest, her nails digging in to her arms to keep her hands occupied.

Mr Schuester was talking instead of calling up whoever was next and it annoyed her to no end. Puck must have taken pity on her because he slowly started to rub her clit again and his fingers pushed up against that sweet spot inside of her.

"One sound and I'll stop completely." He warned and Santana bit the inside of her cheek hard. Sweat were starting to gather on her forehead and her eyes kept closing. She was right at that point where she didn't care anymore, her hips were moving not so subtly on their own and her chest heaved. She barely heard when Schuester called Mercedes up and the music to some ballad Santana recognized but couldn't name started.

"Thank fuck." Puck sounded relieved as his fingers picked up. "Come on baby, cum all over my fingers."

It was the last push she needed and seconds later her body started to shake and the long quiet moan left her lips. Her fingers gripped the chair as she tried to keep her body under control and she kept her head down, knowing that her face was scrunched up and anyone would be able to tell what was going on. Puck kept moving his fingers, drawing her orgasm out as long as possible before pulling them out and wiped them on her thigh, leaving shiny wetness on her tan skin.

Santana spent the rest of her time with a satisfied smile on her face, waiting until Schuester ended the class. She took much longer than necessary to pick up her stuff, waiting for everybody to leave her and Puck alone.

"San, are you coming?" Brittany was suddenly beside her. "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" She asked when she noticed Santana's flushed face and put her palm against her forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine , I'm great even." She removed her hand but didn't let go of it. "I actually wanted to do some rehearsal with Puck so we figured we would stay." Brittany looked over at Puck who was already standing by the piano.

"Call me later then?" The blonde kissed Santana who nodded and headed out with Quinn and Santana released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Puck moved to close and lock the doors to the choir room. "Bend over the piano."

Santana quickly did what he said wanting his cock inside of he already. Puck pulled the soaked spanks down her legs and they landed around her ankles. He then removed his own pants, letting out a relieved moan when his aching cock was finally free from it's confines. He spanked her hard making her jump. "Arch." Santana spread her legs a little wider and pushed her butt up against him.

"Noah, fuck me." She didn't have to tell him twice, Puck moved behind her and pushed his entire length inside of her. Santana moaned loudly and tried to brace herself the best she could.

"Jesus you're tight." Puck set a fast pace, their bodies slapping against each other with every stroke. He knew that he wouldn't last long since he had been hard for so long but he wanted her to cum again. He sneaked his arm around her and started to rub her clit. Santana was pushing back against him as hard as she could when she felt his fingers against her still oversensitive clit.

"Shit Puck, you're gonna make me cum again." Puck moved even faster behind her, every time he entered her the front of her thighs slammed against the black piano, probably leaving bruises. She didn't really care, they could match the ones on her hips. She pushed herself up to brace herself better and one of Pucks arms pressed her against him. With her back against his chest and the shift in angle Santana came with a silent scream and her body went rigid before relaxing in his arms. Puck kept her up against him, one hand fondling her breast and the other was spread across her stomach. When he came not long after her, he bit down on her neck and groaned loudly against her ear. When Santana felt him filling her with his cum she moaned at the feeling, it had been too long.

Puck collapsed on the chair beside them, Santana still attached to him as she sat on his lap. Her head lulled back on his shoulder and she giggled.

"What?" Puck chuckled, it had been a long time since Santana showed him this side of her.

"I feel like I can't move." She giggled again "And I can't believe you finger fucked me and no one noticed. Well besides Sam."

"You loved it." He kissed the side of her neck softly before nudging her of him.

"I did." She admitted and quickly pulled her spanks up to keep his load inside of her. When he grinned at her she shrugged "I like the way it feels."

"You're trying to kill me Tana." Puck put his pants back on. "Come over Sunday, I got the place to myself all day." He grabbed went to grab his backpack on the floor and slapped her behind on the way.

"Sure." She watched him walk out of the choir room and was already looking forward to Sunday.

It had been three days since Puck and fucked her and she was already craving his cock. She woke up excited on Sunday and got ready, showering and picking out the tightest dress she could find and brushed her long hair before doing her make up. When Puck texted her to come over not long after that she quickly put on her heels and drove over to his place.

When she rang the doorbell Puck opened it shirtless and gave her an appreciative look as he took in her appearance.

"You do realize you're going to be naked in a few minutes? And that your hair will be messed up?" He pulled her in and kissed roughly.

"Doesn't mean I can't make you a little crazy before." He took her hand and pulled her up the stairs to his room. She entered before him and to her surprise Sam was standing there. He looked at her up and down with the same look Puck had only a minute before and Santana would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

"What is he doing here?" She felt Puck close behind her, kissing along her neck and shoulder making her shiver

"He's here for you." He mumbled against her ear. "Don't try to tell me that you don't want another dick inside you." Pucks arms went around her squeezing her chest and pulling on her dress.

Santana kept her eyes on Sam, he was looking at her like she was the greatest thing in the world and Puck's hands were driving her crazy making it hard to find any sort of reply. Puck bit down on her neck and rolled her nipple between his fingers and her eyelids drooped. She leaned back against Puck as Sam started to get closer to the pair when he was in front of them he kissed Santana and she moaned against his lips. He had always been a great kisser.

Sam pushed her dress up, revealing her black panties and then watching bra before pulling it over her head. As Puck's hands were occupying her chest Sam's traveled down her smooth skin toward her panties. He stroked her with two fingers over the material and Santana buckled against him.

"Get naked." Every doubt Santana had had before was gone when she felt Puck's warm chest against her back and Sam's abs were in front of her. Both boys removed their pants and boxers to her enjoyment. She had never seen Sam naked before, their joke of a relationship never got to that level but she was not disappointed. Sam was big, even bigger than Puck and she couldn't wait to feel him inside of her.

"On your knees San." Sam pushed her down gently so she was eye-level with their half hard dicks. She took Sam in her hand and slowly started rubbing him as she took Puck's dick in her mouth. She looked up at the both of them as she sucked him in deeper, feeling him harden against her tongue. After getting Puck fully hard she switched and took Sam in her mouth and rubbed Puck, her saliva assisting her.

"That's it Tana." Puck took a hold of her head pushing her down all the way on Sam's dick. Sam threw is head back and moaned, her mouth felt even better than he would had ever imagined. When he looked down again her eyes met his and it was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"She's good huh?" Puck kept moving her head up and down on Sam's cock, much like he had done in his truck earlier that week.

"Mhmm." It wasn't even a word but Sam couldn't really think of anything else as he watched Santana. She gagged on his dick Sam moved back a little, afraid of hurting her.

"Sammy, I'm not Quinn. You can be rough with me." She winked before going back to sucking Pucks dick.

"Fucking best cocksucker in town." Puck pressed her all the way down his dick, her nose touching his pelvis. "You must be the worst lesbian ever." He released her and she drew back, coughing and glaring.

"You're an asshole."

"You're still on your knees for me, carpet muncher." Puck pulled her up before she could reply and moved her to the bed. He removed her bra and pushed her panties off. Santana got up on the bed and stood on her hands and knees facing Sam as Puck got on his knees behind her.

Sam didn't waste any time and immediately moved in front of her so she could suck him again. He stroked her hollowed out cheek and watched as Puck ran his fingers down her ass cheeks toward her pussy.

"You're soaked." Puck chuckled darkly "You're loving this, loving having two dicks about to fuck you."

Santana whimpered, her body flushing as she kept sucking Sam. Puck pushed two fingers inside of her and rubbed her clit before pushing inside of her his hands on her hips.

The three of them soon found a rhythm, Puck pushed in and Santana sucked Sam in deep before withdrawing. Some saliva was running down her chin and toward her chest and rubbed in her skin as Sam and Puck's hands were massaging her breasts. Puck pulled out of her and gathered some of her wetness on his fingers and moved them to her ass. He gently pushed in the tip of his thumb and Santana moaned loudly.

"You like having fingers in your ass?" Sam stare shifted from Pucks fingers to Santana's eyes. She nodded pushing back against Puck.

"More." She left Sam's dick to pant out the single word and Puck complied pushing a finger in deeper, waiting until he felt her relax enough to start moving. After a few minutes he pushed another finger in and Santana moaned, her eyes rolling back.

Sam groaned lowly as held her head loosely, feeling himself getting closer to the edge.

"Shit man, I'm gonna cum." His hips moved a little sporadically and as he felt his balls tighten.

"Do it, the dyke fucking loves cum." Puck groaned, he was getting close too. Both boys started thrusting harder and Santana loved every second of it, Puck was hitting all the right places inside of her and Sam's tightening muscles in front of her were only making her wetter. She soon felt Sam bursting and she tasted his salty cum before swallowing down as much as she could but a few drops still dribbled down her chin. Sam reached down and gathered the cum on his fingers

"Lick." The firmness in his voice both pleased and surprised her and she dutifully licked his digits clean. The act must have been too much for Puck because seconds later he moaned something similar to her name and she felt him coming, spraying her insides white.

When he was done he pulled out of her and Santana fell down on the bed and turned so she was lying on her back. Puck slumped against the wall behind him and Sam was sitting down by the head of the bed, close to Santana all trying to catch their breaths.

"You do realize that you need to get hard again and get me off?" Santana looked between the boys with a mischievous smile. She felt Puck's cum start to leak out of her and she reached down and collected some on her fingers before licking them clean. She hummed softly and winked at Puck.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Sam watched Santana's naked form on the bed before lying down on the bed next to her. He kissed her slowly as one hand traveled down to her breast.

Santana reciprocated eagerly, arching in to his touch before managing to roll on top of him. She straddled him on Pucks small bed and leaned down to kiss Sam again. Her hips were rubbing against Sam's cock, already feeling it react to her. Sam's hands reached down and massaged her butt cheeks, he couldn't get enough of her body.

Santana kissed down his throat and to his ear, moaning softly when her clit dragged along Sam's hardening dick. "I wanna ride you." She whispered against his ear, her breath hot against him.

"Yeah." Much like before, his brain couldn't seem to form more than sounds or an occasional word. She was so wet against him and the fact that this was Santana, the lesbian bitch who usually did nothing but insult him, who was on top of him, moaning for _him_, made him even more turned on. After a few more minutes of grinding Santana sat up straight and lifted up to fit his dick against her. She lowered herself and sighed when she was completely filled. She fucking loved having a dick inside of her.

Santana started out slow, pushing up and down on his shaft. Her hands fell to his chest for support as she started to go a little faster, she moaned when Sam started playing with her nipples and she ground down harder against him.

Puck, who had been content just watching the show was getting restless and came up behind the pair. He gently pushed the girl forward and his fingers found her asshole again. He wasn't as gentle this time, pushing one finger in with barely any resistance and quickly adding another.

The new position caused Santana's clit do drag just right against Sam and she moaned. Sam was pushing up just as Puck's fingers entered her and it was probably the most amazing feeling she had ever felt.

"Sam, fuck, just like that." She was mumbling, her orgasm closing in on her and when Puck pushed a third finger inside of her, Santana's entire body froze as her orgasm ripped through her and shortly after she let out a mixture of moans ans curses against Sam's chest.

As Santana came down from her high, Puck reached for the lube in his nightstand. He coated his hard dick and then added a few drops in and round Santana's slightly gaping hole. "Babe, I'm going to enter you." He wanted her to be prepared.

Santana only nodded, feeling lightheaded after her orgasm, but when Puck pushed the head of his cock she jerked. She was no stranger to anal, but she had never had anything inside both her holes at the same time.

"Shit..." She muttered biting down on Sam's chest as Puck slowly pushed his entire length inside of her. She was so full.

"You okay?" Sam stroked her hair reassuringly, watching the frown on her face.

"Yeah, just go slow." She tried her best to relax as Puck started moving in slow even strokes. He couldn't believe how tight she was and how hot it was to feel Sam's dick through the thin layer of skin separating them. Sam wasn't moving much but every time Puck pushes in Sam feels it and the feeling makes up buck up slightly. Puck sees Santana start to relax, the muscles of her back stops tensing and then he hear her moan.

"Fuck San, faster?" Sam groans, he too must have felt the shift in the girl on top of her.

"Mhmm." Santana sits up slightly making it possible for her to actively participate. It still hurt a little but the pain was making way for pleasure. More pleasure than she had ever felt. She let Puck set the pace and soon she felt Sam moving more beneath her, the blonde pushing in just as Puck pulled out making sure that she wasn't empty for even a second. Every time Puck pushed inside of her her clit rubbed against Sam and it felt like she felt too much. Her eyes closed as she let the boys move and all she could think about was the unbelievable pleasure.

"Fuck you feel good Lopez. I can't believe you thought you were in to licking pussy more than sucking dick." It wasn't Puck this time but Sam and her eyes opened in surprise. His green eyes were darker than usual and he was biting his lower lip, the words and visual caused Santana to orgasm again, harder than ever before. Her entire body shook and convulsed against both boys.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She screamed before collapsing against Sam's chest. The clenching and unclenching of Santana's tunnel caused Puck to cum too, a couple of rough jerkings and he shot load after load in her still pulsating tunnel.

"Oh my God..." Puck watched in fascination as his cum slowly leaked out of her asshole before falling back against the wall again.

Sam was basically lifting Santana's body on top of him, thrusting hard in to her chasing his own orgasm. He rolled them over so he could push himself harder against her.

"Cum inside of me." Santana whimpered, her sensitive cunt still clenching around him. Her words was enough to set Sam's orgasm off and he bit down on her breast as he emptied himself inside of her. He rolled off of her after a little while sitting up next to Puck.

"Holy shit." Santana panted as she stretched on the bed. "We have to do that again sometime."


End file.
